


Alleyway Attack

by Papyrifera



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angry Sex, I have no idea what I’m doing, Smut, Writing Exercise, crack taken seriously(?), crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papyrifera/pseuds/Papyrifera
Summary: (She blames the need to vent leftover trauma for the next part.)
Relationships: Tim Sake/Lauren Sinclair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Alleyway Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before s2 when Laurasake was considered one of the most cursed ships and it’s probably the first and only “smut” I’ll be writing for a while hahaha
> 
> A big thanks to the people of various PH servers for helping me beta this thing, love ya <3

Thick clouds shroud the sky, casting the morning in shades of grey that threatened rain. Lauren steps through the cobblestone streets, a scarlet-haired spectre in the sea of passersby. Her breaths leave huffs of condensation that trail into the chilly air.

The telltale tone of a lie slips through the air like a jagged note, and something pings in Lauren’s mind. That voice was...familiar.

She turns, and locks eyes with a silver eye and scarred skin. There is a moment suspended in surprise before she registers the man and her face twists into disbelief.

The man’s eyes widen in alarm, before he turns and runs, leaving an upturned stall and the yells of the shopkeeper in his wake. Lauren follows, hunting down her quarry.

An exhilarating chase and a sharp turn later, she pounces, slamming him against the cold brick of the alleyway.

A pause. He is heaving, but turns and smiles, all mocking confidence. “So we meet again Detective Sinclair...or should I say Officer? How’ve you been-”

(He’s a reflection of another killer and another time, and the similarities enrage her.)

Lauren shoves the man more firmly against the wall, cutting him off.

“Tim. Sake.”

“That’s my name, yes.  **I’m** **_honored_ ** **that you remembered!** ”

“I won’t let you go this time.” She growls, breath against his ear.

“Hn. Are you sure about that?”

He smirks, slips a hand behind her head, and catches her lips.

Lauren rears back, releasing his jacket and breaking from his hold. She sputters, face aflame. “Y-you!”

“Cat got your tongue?” Tim asks, oozing smug victory, the glint of a challenge in his eye.

Her embarrassment turns to anger.

(Two can play at that game after all, even if it’s with the wrong person.)

She accepts it, shoving him back against the wall in a heated kiss.

A groan rumbles from the back of his throat as she bites down on his lip, sending a shiver down her spine that pools into heat.

“So that’s how it is,” He mumbles around her mouth, lips curling into a smile, “I never thought you’d be that kind of person, but, I would hate to disappoint after the rather..sour note we left on.”

“I hate you.”

“Show me.”

Somehow, they are in an old room pressed against the wooden grain of an abandoned shelf.

(She blames the need to vent leftover trauma for the next part.)

His hands reach to the small of her back to press their bodies closer, snaking beneath her crumpled uniform. He deepens their kiss, an invitation for teeth and tongue to scrape and press and slide. Smoke and cigars and alcohol mingle between ragged breaths.

His nails scrape along the knobs of her spine, leaving pricking trails of heat on her skin even as she cages him with her presence, clawing burning lines into his back, marking the juncture of his neck with purple blooms.

(Its resemblance to the hyacinths are an unwelcome reminder that she ignores.)

The hand on her back tightens. He bucks and traps Lauren against the wall, trailing a line of kisses down her throat in turn, nipping at the skin. 

His hands cup her breasts, a thumb brushes against the nipple. The weight of his body is electrifying and her moan is swallowed by another kiss. His tongue presses against hers as those hands trail even lower, working their way beneath the uniform.

She bites in retaliation, drawing the tang of iron from his mouth. Her own hand sneaks down, teasing the growing bulge in his pants with nimble fingers.

Time’s breath hitches, his body shudders against her’s, groaning in  _ need _ . 

Lauren refuses, stopping  _ just _ short. She is in control once more.

He doesn’t like that.

Suddenly, they are fighting again. It is brinkmanship, with burning touches and fierce kisses and sharp teeth, all with the intent to  _ hurthurthurt. _

Their movements become more frantic, channeling anger and hatred and all the twisted emotions and vendettas that words couldn’t express. Pain, pleasure, anger until their minds go blank and they’re both over the edge from the visceral embrace.

They lay amongst the remnants of the shelves scattered across the frigid ground, lips swollen, out of breath. Faces flushed and burning bruised skin bared against the chilly air. Flecks of red and white streaked against the crumpled navy of her uniform and the dusty umber of his jacket.

“I hate you.” she growls softly, eyes glinting with smouldering anger.

His bruised and bleeding figure coughs. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wanted to see if I could write smut without experiencing romance. Anger was an emotion that I actually had a frame of reference for, and I think it worked decently. Comments appreciated <3


End file.
